


Let Loose, Let Go

by DiefaceJohnson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiefaceJohnson/pseuds/DiefaceJohnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bucky are doin' it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Loose, Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Do I go to Hell for publishing this porn on the eve of baby Jesus's birthday? Whatevs.

"Babybabybabyplease."

The words were music to Bucky’s ears, rolling heavily off of Sam's tongue in the quiet of their bedroom. Sam was beautiful, eyes shut and brow faintly glistening with sweat as he lay on his back beneath Bucky. Bucky grinned. Sam talked a big game, but sometimes you put a cock in him and he just melted for you, soft and pliant as can be.

This had been all that Bucky could think of for hours now, and he was currently doing everything in his power to prolong the delectable period of anticipation just before entering his boyfriend, hovering above Sam and lightly thrusting against him, alternately sliding his cock along Sam's and letting his dick catch below Sam's balls to press against his waiting hole before pulling away. They had spent a deliciously long time in the preparation, Bucky first licking and then fingering his boyfriend open. Bucky’s own need had grown painfully urgent, but he was content to put off his pleasure for as long as he could manage when it meant that he could listen to Sam's voice dip low and sweet with longing as he begged to be filled.

"Please, Buck, I want you so bad. Can you just-j-just fuck me, baby, please."

"Shhh, birdy, I got you," he whispered against Sam's lips. He followed his words with his tongue, dipping into the moist heat of his boyfriend's mouth. Sam tasted so sweet, like the slice of chocolate cake they had shared at the restaurant after dinner, and the slide of their tongues drew a sigh from Bucky’s lips. Sam was too good, too tempting. He couldn't hold out anymore. Sam shuddered beneath Bucky as he pulled his hips back a final time and began to press forward and into Sam's ass.

Sam sighed as he bottomed out, eyes blinking open to meet Bucky’s. Bucky paused once he'd buried himself inside and marveled for a moment at Sam's big brown eyes, framed so nicely by naturally long, black lashes. "You're so pretty," Bucky told him, bringing a shy smile to Sam's face. He thrust out and back in gently. "So pretty."

Bucky continued to slowly pump into his boyfriend, maintaining eye contact as he let him adjust to his size. When Sam's breath had started to come in small puffs in time with his thrusts, Bucky canted his hips forward sharply to catch him by surprise. He did it a second time, and again, reveling in the little hitches each thrust caused in Sam's breath. "You like that?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, baby," Sam gasped, tilting his head back and biting his lip. Bucky personally would have preferred to do that himself, but damn if it didn't make a pretty picture, Sam's white teeth denting his lower lip.

Bucky settled into a rhythm of long, deep strokes for a while, savoring the feeling of Sam wrapped around him, warm and velvet soft. He loved fucking Sam like this, Sam submitting so wholly, content to be filled. He stilled his thrusts for the moment, merely circling at the hips, to some whined protest from Sam. He lowered himself to nose at the side of Sam's neck, bared for him. "D'you want this nice and easy," he whispered against the skin, "or do you want it to hurt for a few days?" He opened his mouth to kiss at Sam's neck as he waited for an answer, biting down just so over the tendon. It was a challenge, and both of them knew it. Bucky would be content to ride Sam right over the edge of his orgasm, slow and steady, but that would not alleviate the tension that had been building between them all evening. For that, Bucky needed to let loose, and Sam needed to let go.

Pressed together as they were, Bucky could feel every bit of Sam, from his broad chest, sprinkled with dark hair, to his cock, hard as a rock, trapped between their bellies, to his heels, where Bucky had placed them, hooked across his lower back. He felt the tremble in his chest when Sam responded, softly, "I want it to hurt."

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked, pushing back up off his forearms to look down at Sam's face. "Because I'll be fine if you want to take it slow--"

"Baby," Sam interrupted earnestly, putting some command in his voice for the first time since they entered the bedroom. "If you don't make it so I can't sit down for the next week without thinking about you, I will never forgive you," he said, and Bucky believed him.

"Then I guess I've got work to do," Bucky replied.

And then he pulled almost completely out of Sam and thrust back in roughly. It drove a low whine from Sam, and he let his head fall back against the pillows as Bucky picked up the pace. Bucky took that as an invitation and resumed kissing at Sam's neck. He sucked a bruise into the skin above Sam's collarbone, and then another below his jaw, before switching over to nibble at his other side. His neck would be a little sore the next couple of days with all these love bites, but Sam liked the bruises and, more importantly, he loved Bucky’s teeth on him.

At this point, Sam's breath was hitching with each of Bucky’s thrusts, little hiccups of pleasure spurring Bucky on. He let go of Sam's neck to hover above him, watching him react to the snap of Bucky’s hips. Sam wore an expression of bliss, eyelashes lowered and fluttering over his high cheekbones, mouth open and smiling around each breathy moan and gasp of pleasure. He was getting exactly what he wanted. Bucky moved one hand, the fleshy one, to Sam's throat, lightly resting some of his weight there. Not enough weight to threaten his air, but putting pressure on the already reddening bruises. It's a vulnerable position for Sam to put himself in, and it had taken months for Sam to become comfortable enough to ask it of him. Now Sam pushed his head back into the pillow in a show of trust, telling Bucky that he wanted more of his weight, to be pressed into the softness of the bed. Bucky complied, pushing down until the bed ran out of give and pushed back. Sam was biting his bottom lip again, and Bucky could tell that he was close.

He began to focus on his own pleasure then, moans building in his throat as he fucked roughly into Sam's body, his warm insides wrapped around his cock. The headboard was knocking against the wall, filling the apartment with a loud banging, their harsh breaths the only other sound. Sam's chest rose and fell dramatically with the labor of pulling air into his lungs, but Bucky didn't let up for fear of hurting him, because Sam's eyes had opened up and found his, brimming with love and satisfaction. Bucky leaned just a little more of his weight onto Sam's throat, choking him even more. Sam's eyelids fell shut as he orgasmed, come wetting both of their stomachs, two tears dropping from the corners of his eyes and sliding down to his temples.

Bucky fucked him through it, then released his hold on his neck when Sam's cock stopped pulsing between them. While Sam was still gasping in the wake of his pleasure, Bucky claimed his lips in a kiss, thrusting his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth in rhythm with his dick. Sam's fingers found their way into his hair and Bucky felt the tip of his tongue run lightly across the roof of his mouth. It tickled.

Bucky slammed into Sam one last time, sending tremors through the wall behind the bed, and came. He filled Sam with his seed in several thick spurts, then stilled. One by one, Sam let his legs fall to the mattress, freeing Bucky, who let himself drop to the bed beside Sam. They both spent a minute catching their breath, Sam's inhales harsher than Bucky’s, but both of them wearing tired grins.

Eventually, Bucky got up and wet a washcloth to wipe the come off of their bellies. Then he rinsed it and cleaned up his and Sam's more sensitive areas, taking extra care with Sam. He threw the towel in the hamper and turned out the light. "So, how'd I do, babe?" Bucky asked, making his way back to climb into bed. Sam held the comforter up for him. "Not _too_ well, I hope."

"You were wonderful," Sam replied. He turned over onto his side to face Bucky, wincing as he moved. Bucky began to worry that he'd been too rough, but when he searched Sam's face he seemed sincere. "Trust me, Buck," Sam assured him, "Just the right amount of sting."

Bucky nodded quietly and moved closer to his boyfriend under the covers, drawing Sam into his embrace and pressing their foreheads together. He believed Sam when he said that he was fine, but he also wanted to wrap him up in a hug and keep him near for the rest of the night. Just in case. Sam, patient as he was, just snuggled in closer, though he wasn't much of a cuddler himself. He knew that Bucky needed this, and after the way Bucky had just made him feel, he could certainly give him some reassurance. "Thank you, birdy," Bucky breathed into the dark space between them. He was already drifting off, Sam could hear it in his voice.

"Nah, Buck," he whispered, listening to Bucky’s slow, even breaths. "Thank you." Relishing the pain of it, Sam hitched a leg up over Bucky’s knee and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
